Coletânea de Escritos Esquecidos
by Venus Noir
Summary: YAOI, VÁRIOS CASAIS. ItaSai em "Meu amor não pode amar"
1. Chapter 1

**Coletânea de Escritos Esquecidos**

_por Bethzaeda_

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Oh, no! (#revelação bombástica#)

**Esclarecimentos:** Bem, eu espero que nenhum dos quase-drabbles tenha ficado muito confuso, qualquer dúvida, eu esclareço sem pró! A propósito, como o título já explica, os textos a serem publicados aqui são pseudo-fics que eu abortei sem pena; e , ao publicá-las aqui, a minha única pretensão é me livrar dessas idéias que me atormentam. Sabe o que é uma pessoa sortuda? (#aponta pra si#) Quando sobra tempo, me faltam idéias, quando sobram idéias, me falta tempo. Acho que isso acontece com a maioria do povo, né? T.T suxx / pois então, cada drabble desse, com exceção de "Palavras" é uma fic cuja trama reduzi ao máximo. Por isso eu tô meio receosa com esse lance de ter ficado meio confuso... Nhé. Sowieso, qualquer coisa, mp, e-mail, add. no orkut, msn etc, etc... vou deixar os links no profile por via das dúvidas (: Küsse;

* * *

Mãos e Verdades de Uchiha Sasuke — SasuNaru

As mãos deles, revestida por uma pele calejada de tanto manejar imponentes espadas e armas grosseiras, eram pálidas e inócuas. Quase não se podia dizer que por entre os dedos de Sasuke tantas vidas se escoaram, inclusive a dele mesmo, pois ele havia perdido a razão de sua própria existência, e em seus olhos tudo o que se é capaz de entrever é isso: a aura mórbida de quem quer reafirmar e busca um sentido para a própria existência; embora o dono do Mangekyou Sharingan mais poderoso dentre todos os Uchihas que o possuíram fosse também dono de orbes difusas, vigorosas e cheias de força que emana e inebria, suas mãos eram as hastes de seu corpo, pois se elas que haviam labutado tanto, escalando cada rocha daquela montanha que parecia não ter fim, se elas que deveriam carregar em sua superfície a sisudez e as cicatrizes que existiam aos montes dentro e fora de Sasuke, se elas que deveriam ser a janela de seus martírios e conflitos pessoais, se elas que só deveriam esmurrar e manejar o cabo da lâmina cortante; se elas eram dóceis e afáveis para com Naruto, se elas amainavam a febre colérica da vingança que fremia no âmago do Uchiha vingador, se elas só sabiam acariciar a face nívea e lacrimosa do genin, se elas eram toda amor e paixão, o corpo desentoava e era apenas mentira, falsidade e inverdades. Não valia a pena observar o resto, porque se as mãos de Sasuke procuram Naruto na penumbra de um quarto frio e austero, ou mesmo no calor dos dias, significava que nada que pertencia ao passado podia ditar o quão seco e hostil ou meigo e terno ele poderia se mostrar. Mas o fazia somente ao Uzumaki, somente a seu único e tão leal amigo.

— _**# **__**— **__**#**__**—**_

Palavras — GaaLee

Suas palavras, ao contrário das de Lee, não flutuavam pelo ar e tampouco os aromas suscitados por elas eram doces e melancólicos. E, talvez, suas palavras não provocassem em Lee o mesmo efeito que as palavras de Lee em si.

Suas palavras não eram etéreas.

Eram densas. E atravessavam os dias e as noites, algo que perdura e marca. A ferro e fogo.

Por isso, quando Gaara decidiu revelar seu amor a Lee, soube que só precisaria fazê-lo uma única vez.

— _**# **__**— **__**#**__**—**_

Deserto — GaaLee

"Há um deserto de tempestades repentinas, areias traiçoeiras, calores insuportáveis, emoções furtivas e olhares austeros que Gaara criou ao seu redor. O que o protege não é uma simplória armadura de areia, estranho. Não somente ela.

Em seu deserto não há um oásis. Não há gota d'água que já não tenha evaporado, nem nada que tenha resistido à sua cólera eterna, a qual não se abranda, não cessa.

O vento ultrajante é capaz de fazer surgir em tua carne chagas incuráveis, e elas permanecerão expostas para além da eternidade. A areia há de se aderir ao teu corpo, mover-se-á sob tua pele como escaravelhos malditos, rasgando, ferindo, sem piedade.

Os teus olhos secarão, o teu sorriso murchará, e mesmo a tua boa alma não resistirá, e perecerá no crepúsculo do primeiro dia. Não vai restar sequer um traço teu, pois tu hás de minguar ante a visão demoníaca de meu irmão.

Aconselho-te a não prosseguir. E então estranho, desistes?"

"Não".

— **# **— **#**—

Um fim — SasuIta

Todas as verdades espalhadas sobre a cama de dossel, e seus lençóis ensangüentados e pútridos. Eu estava adorando aquilo. Os olhos negros emoldurados por profundas bolsas arroxeadas, o sharingan desativado, seu corpo então sereno e entregue, e os lábios, somente um risco ríspido na face machucada e suja, entreabertos e implorando, mendigando uma réstia de meu amor fraternal, algo que há muito se esvaecera de mim.

Ele sabia disso, eu sabia disso, nós tínhamos consciência de tudo, e mesmo eu apalpando os motivos de Itachi em minhas mãos, pressionando-os em minhas coxas e pés, eu não era capaz de compreendê-lo. Ele havia feito tudo aquilo por que era de sua natureza fazê-lo, ele havia feito tudo aquilo porque era meramente seu dever para com Konoha. _Ele havia feito tudo aquilo para me proteger_?

Eu não acredito. Simples. E Itachi morria a cada passo meu dado em direção ao ato final, a minha vingança suprema e irredutível. Estava como um louco, e ria de minhas desgraças de outrora, me regozijava das vitórias de agora. Eu finalmente o tinha, e ele era meu e eu o usaria a meu bel-prazer. Sem dó. Sem arrependimento.

Itachi, semimorto, seguia meus movimentos com as lânguidas pálpebras semi-cerradas, toda a sua semi-verdade desabada e todo o semi-amor por mim estraçalhado por kunais e shurikens, jutsus e golpes certeiros.

Eu venci, Itachi. Não vou te deixar vivo, não quero que você viva miseravelmente como _eu_ vivi, e você não vai precisar abdicar de tudo o que lhe é valioso outra vez, nem rastejar e perder o pouco de dignidade e honra que ainda lhe resta, você não vai precisar sair e deserdar novamente, seguindo o enredo, em busca de mais poder, sem outro objetivo a não ser o velho, o tormento de sua existência dolorida e vil. Você não vai precisar matar _um certo homem_, nem reconstituir _seu_ clã, pois eu mesmo o farei.

Então, nii-san, como você não tem mais utilidade, eu hei de matá-lo. Mas, antes, permita-me...

— _**# **__**— **__**#**__**—**_

**N.A.:** Hehehe... ao invés de começar a escrever logo o capítulo 3 de IEeV, eu fico aqui publicando/escrevendo fics mongas, perdendo tempo e morgando em frente ao pc i.i blé... Bom fds pra vocês todos n.n Küsse; und Tschüss o/

p.s.: só pra esclarecer, em _Deserto_, Temari fala a Lee. E em _Um fim _a trama, eu a escrevi como se ela se passasse após a luta entre Itachi e Sasuke, capítulo 394, acho. Pra quem tá acompanhando o mangá, sabe que após a luta, Sasuke desmaiou e Madara o levou para uma alcova (?) e cuidou dele e talz... o.O' Sowieso, aqui é como se após a luta, Itachi quase morto e todo o mais, Sasuke totalmente são (ou não) e daí tudo se desenrola e pá... alguém entendeu minha explicação non-sense? o.o' finjam que não tem spoiler no último drabble, assim é mais fácil! hahaha


	2. Chapter 2

Shipper: KakaIru

**O VIGIADOR**

Ele corria com o vento. E um de seus olhos estava quase sempre coberto, mas ainda assim ele podia enxergar com clareza e nitidez tudo o que se passava ao seu redor, sondando, inclusive, a alma e a mente das pessoas, perscrutando analiticamente, como não podia deixar de ser, seus anseios e sonhos, todavia ele se abstinha de julgar se as motivações de outrem eram ou não corretas, justas ou egoístas. Porque afinal ele era apenas um observador muito bem preparado para o drama que viria a seguir, e os dilemas em nossas vidas se sucedem como ondas em mar bravio, portanto, não lhe faltava nunca o que perceber, o que observar. Era quase como um vício, e Hatake Kakashi o reconhecia como um, mas jamais freou seus impulsos em estar lá, em silêncio sepulcral e impenetrável, a íris negra acompanhando incansavelmente os movimentos da pessoa a quem escolhera dessa vez, e de vez em quando voltava à vista ao livro que sempre carregava consigo, porém não conseguia concentrar-se, algumas pessoas tomavam todo o seu poder de concentração para si, roubando sua respiração de súbito, pois era tão interessante de uma forma quase doentia que suspendia sua respiração imediatamente e ele apenas quedava-se em êxtase, maravilhado ou quem sabe, apavorado com a perspectiva de estar tão perto de alguém que sequer conhecia, uma proximidade quase perigosa, quase sublime.

E como ele corria como o vento, nada o impedia de chegar tão próximo do ser observado a ponto de suas testas colarem-se uma na outra com a cola do tempo e do desejo, um elo sucinto mas poderoso e inalterável, então dava-se início aos dias de embriaguez e talvez paixão, mas esta era impessoal e distante demais, de modo que não se qualificava dessa forma, _paixão_, tampouco era de fato desejo carnal: era apenas desejo de estar mais e mais perto, até que Kakashi tragasse o espírito mudo de quem lhe apetecesse àquele momento, e ele fazia questão de se portar como o possuidor, pois Kakashi era um observador por essência e enfatizar as sensações de quem quer fosse em detrimento das suas, era sua especialidade. E assim ele ia se satisfazendo, apenas um átimo de segundo era o bastante para lhe saciar a sede de anos, e como se não precisasse nunca mais de nada que viesse de outro alguém, abandonava sua presa ao sabor do vento que corria com ele.

E por ironia, num dia de cegueira ou pálpebras cerradas, o vento que lhe acompanhava sempre lhe trouxe uma espécie diferente para ser observado, um como nenhum outro, de pele amendoada e lisa, da textura da seda e do sabor dum pêssego recém-colhido, ou de uma cereja delicada e embebida em licor róseo, uma cicatriz transversal a cortar o nariz arrebitado, lábios finos e apetitosos, ele tinha o recheio tão bom quanto o que lhe enfeitava o doce, e seus sorrisos líricos e inconscientemente belos se faziam presentes em todos os instantes, quase como se fosse petrificado, ou melhor, esculpido na face imberbe e agradável. Não era como se Hatake Kakashi estivesse se apaixonando por seu atual objeto de vigília, mas as horas passadas junto a ele não consistiam em vício algum, nem eram horas perdidas, ao contrário, ele não se portava como _vigiador_, mas como um indivíduo que naturalmente era. Pois foi sem se aperceber, Kakashi foi tomado de amores caóticos e que lhe sacudiam em frêmito doido, e por isso mesmo eram tão bem-vindos.

Ele passou a não querer mais seguir o vento. E seu amor por Umino Iruka se tornou sólido.

* * *

**N.A.:** Feliz dia das mães! :)

p.s.: E sim, o título foi inspirado - ou copiado - de _A Menina que Roubava Livros_. Se bem que a história de lá com a história de cá não tem nada a ver uma com a outra n.n


	3. Chapter 3

**L a b é u**

Profusão de cores secundárias surgidas no grande e magnífico êxtase inimaginável, mas rotineiro, eram as matizes da aurora que se agitavam fora dos limites do quarto úmido e lúgubre onde os dois rapazes quedavam-se em silêncio quebradiço, arfando sobre a volúpia inane que lhes ia vendando os olhos, incitantes na penumbra do cômodo, orbes vítreos e íris lacrimosas, culpa vertida sob a superfície anil, negra.

Ou um sobre o outro, o vencedor subjugando o vencido, mesmo que não fosse um jogo, havia sim – sempre – o dominador que, estando por cima, despertava a avidez concupiscente do corpo sob si, e o usava a seu bel-prazer, estimulando-o como lhe aprouvesse.

Amiúde os dois chegavam ao ápice do prazer juntos, mãos entrelaçadas e respiração cadenciada, pálpebras entreabertas e pele embebida em suor, fios de cabelo grudados na face inebriada e sorrisos débeis. Todavia, às vezes, Naruto entregava-se primeiro – e era ele, claro, nunca Sai. Sendo ativo ou passivo, o genin era essencialmente _afobado_ e se segurar, apenas para acompanhar o ritmo oportuno de Sai não era bem de seu feitio. Já o ANBU não se importava, desde que o Uzumaki chamasse por si, não por Sasuke quando, embriagado e quase inconsciente, atingia o seu limite e espargia-se em generosas doses pelos lençóis de seda, único item um pouco mais dispendioso no quarto frio e espectral.

Era uma dança sequiosa e melodramática ou uma peça sórdida e nauseante e, embora não houvesse platéia nem aplausos, se fazia necessário – pois se seguia uma seqüência imutável em todas essas ocasiões –, mesmo após o clímax, dar o passo seguinte em direção ao desenlace, o ato final que precede o encerramento das cortinas rubro.

Porque, estando ou não em ordem compreensível, tudo tem começo, meio e fim e segue uma linha da qual jamais se desvia, e essa linha é o destino fatal de todos nós e, por mais que Naruto estivesse fatidicamente envolvido com o moreno, por mais que Sai estivesse na iminência de se apaixonar verdadeiramente pelo Kyuubi, o laço de cumplicidade e confiança que naturalmente surgira entre os dois não seria nunca o bastante para uni-los em algo além.

Naruto se doara a Sasuke muito antes do que pensava, e Sai consagrara-se ao cumprimento das missões que lhe eram designadas. _Simples_. Isso era suficiente para minar todas as chances de aquilo dar certo, nem era preciso lembrar da opinião alheia que consistia num obstáculo considerável, o preconceito e tudo o mais era mero detalhe, e se apenas o fator extrínseco era capaz de esmigalhar a vontade que um tinha de estar perto do outro, como se fosse crime passível de morte, desonra, labéu, peso na consciência já há muito confusa...

Àquilo já fora dado um fim quando o começo nem havia se extraviado. Ao rabiscar um traço aleatório em seu caderno de desenhos, num dia qualquer, Sai aquiesceu ao trágico desfecho de seu fugaz caso de amor. Tudo para provar da seiva idílica e cálida a qual o loiro faria derramar de seus poros. Entre um bocejo e outro, vivendo desinteressadamente uma noite sem estrelas, Naruto permitiu a si experimentar do pecado e do medo _se_ o Uchiha lhe abandonasse como rezava a lenda do irmão desolado e vingador. Isso acontecera antes que os dois se conhecessem a fundo.

Porque a vida, o destino lança dados putrefatos numa mesa de ébano. E seu jogo é cruel.

Não por outro motivo, mesmo abraçado a Sai, Naruto não conseguia conter o grito que se formava em sua garganta, era então que ele chamava por Sasuke. Mesmo estando dentro de Naruto, Sai era capaz de se concentrar em qualquer coisa, menos em satisfazer seu eterno e novo amante.

E acima de suas cabeças, de seus rostos pálidos, montavam-se as peças que faltavam no firmamento entorpecido; e a cada átimo de segundo eles se encaminhavam ao último e harmonioso suspiro, um chocando-se no do outro. Como não poderiam evitar, viviam...

* * *

**N.A.:** Confuso? Também achei... publiquei porque eu penso que não está de todo ruim...

Reviews?

Küsse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Meu amor não pode amar**

"Eu sei que você não pode amar", comecei, atraindo imediatamente sua atenção. Seus olhos estavam fixos na taça de _bourbon_ em suas mãos, mas ao ouvir minha voz, ele os levantou, fixando aquelas orbes inexpressivas em meu rosto. "Mas se você pudesse...", Sai sorvia de uma vez o conteúdo de sua taça. Estaria ele nervoso? "Você me amaria?"

Apesar de ter durado apenas um átimo de segundo, eu vi quando sua expressão tornou-se tensa e seus olhos outrora impassíveis, arregalaram-se em minha direção.

"Que pergunta, Itachi!", exclamou. Ele estava claramente desconcertado, constrangido.

"Responda", insisti, melancólico. Sai desenhava no assoalho formas desconexas com a ponta dos dedos dos pés; um gesto tão infantil, tão incomum. Seus lábios se curvaram num sorriso triste. Um sorriso completamente diferente de todos os que já vira ele sorrir.

"Se eu pudesse amar, Itachi..."

Se ele pudesse amar, ele poderia então sonhar. Ou será que o sonho precedia o sentimento? De qualquer forma, Sai não me responderia àquela pergunta por que ele sequer era capaz de cogitar como seriam as coisas se o amor existisse. O amor simplesmente não existia. E assim, ele encheu novamente sua taça com vinho.

* * *

**N.A.:** Uma ItaSai pra quebrar um regime de SÉCULOS sem escrever nada. Que saudade que me deu do fandom de Naruto! ): Mas me aguardem, estou planejando meu retorno triunfal! MAUHAUAHU Vocês não perdem por esperar! ALOCA


End file.
